


Sore Struts

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Chase hides his injuries, Cuddles, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Sore Struts, Sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: After almost being crushed by a giant snake its no surprise Chase is a bit sore.





	Sore Struts

**Author's Note:**

> I started the original draft of this, a while ago, soon after watching the episode ‘Buddy System’. I came back to it a few times afterwards and added more to the uncompleted drabble. I went back and read it over and bleh, such bad writing. The main reason the original draft was scrapped was due to the ending, it just wasn’t working and I couldn’t write it. It was out of character and bad. I finally rewrote it, just got into the mood for it, and it was fun. 
> 
> This was the first idea that really stuck with me for this show, I have a few others I want to try too. The show doesn’t give a lot for the bots dealing with the aftermaths of missions.
> 
> Contains Shipping/Slash, if you don’t like don’t read.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Warm and soft rays of the setting sun shone through the garage doors of the Firehouse. A nice breeze, just on the edges of being too cool, came through. Most of the family were still in the garage, wanting to make the most of the pleasant evening. They were spread out, Kade working with some training equipment in one corner. Dani, Cody and Blades were in another, drawing and talking quietly. Boulder and Graham were near the back quietly working on homework. It was nice and peaceful, relaxing after the stressful day.

The sound of footsteps made everyone inside tense, the bots quickly scrambling to shift their visors down. Charlie walked through the open door with a barely there spring in his step and a bright, but small, smile. Everyone relaxed when they saw who it was and walked over. 

“Hey dad!” Cody said in a cheery voice as he ran over to hug his father. “Did you enjoy your hike?” 

“It was great, son.” Charlie said with a smile towards his son.

Charlie looked up and scanned the garage. “Where’s Heatwave and Chase.”

The siblings’ faces morphed into confusion as they looked around the garage. 

“I’m not sure, dad,” Dani said. “They were here not long ago.”

“Heatwave said something about going to the bunker,” Blades spoke up. “Something about getting Chase to rest.”

“What’s wrong with Chase?” Concern coloured Graham’s voice. 

“He almost was crushed by a giant snake.” Blades stated like it was the most obvious thing.

“I know that Blades, but he showed no signs of pain or injury earlier.” Charlie looked up at the helicopter with furrowed brows. 

“Chase is good at hiding his injuries.” The orange mech quipped, a light tone of annoyance in his voice. 

“We should probably go and check on them, to see how bad Chase’s injuries are.” Boulder said.

Everyone nodded and took the platform down to the bunker.

“Heatwave? Chase? Are you down here?” Cody called.

“Over here, Cody.” Heatwave’s voice echoed over to them from the bot sized lounge area.

The family walked over, the other two Rescue Bots following. The Burns’ were mildly surprised when they saw Heatwave and Chase.

Heatwave was lying down with Chase spread across his chest, a blanket covering them from the waist down. Chase was in a light recharge and his face betrayed his pain and discomfort. Heatwave’s optics were gentle and worried as he gentle stroked his hand along the smaller mech’s back.

Heatwave turned his helm and looked at the Burns with a mildly curious look as they approached. Blades offered a hand down to the family and lifted them up to the arm of the couch, closest to Heatwave’s helm. 

Chase stirred as Heatwave shifted so he could see the family. The blue mech’s optics slowly powered on and he shuttered them a few times before his vision cleared. The mech looked up at the Burns with tired optics, not moving from his place on Heatwave.

“How are you feeling Chase?” Dani asked as she sat down.

“My midsection is quite sore.” His voice was soft and had mild static from just waking from recharge.

“Didn’t know you were so soft Heatwave.” Kade quipped, ignoring the glares that his family sent him.

Heatwave’s engine growled but soon stopped at the sharp glare from Chase, the police mech in no mood for fighting. Dani giggled at the interaction as Blades’ optics brightened, signalling him taking an image capture. 

Charlie chuckled before placing a hand on Chase’s helm, a frown on his face. “Chase, next time do tell me if you are in pain or injured so we can do something to help.”

Chase shifted slightly. “My apologies Chief. There is nothing that can be done anyway. I have to wait for my self-repair to handle it. I will be fine in the morning, I have been injured worse.”

Charlie just shook his head before his frown deepened. “Are your systems supposed to run this hot, Chase?”

Boulder spoke up. “Not normally, but his self-repair systems will make him run warmer.”

“How long until his systems repair the damage?” Graham asked.

“Chase has likely only has strained or bruised struts. He will run a bit warmer and be uncomfortable, possibly in a small amount of pain defending on the damage, for the next day or two.” Blades answered. 

“Maybe you should take the next few days off to rest and recover Chase. You have earned the time off.” Charlie said, a fatherly look to his face.

Chase’s optics flashed and his optic ridges furrowed. “I will be fine to work Chief. I have gone out on rescue missions with worse injuries. Sore struts will not stop me.”

Heatwave chuckled and put light pressure on Chase’s back, pulling a yelp from the smaller mech. “Maybe just take tomorrow off. You have earned this break.”

Chase glared at his lover but quickly relented and relaxed back into his chest. “Fine. But only if you can stay with me.”

Heatwave chuckled as Dani, Cody and Blades giggled. The rest of the family just smiled. 

Charlie’s eyes were warm as he spoke. “I’m sure Kade will be fine without you for a day, Heatwave.”

Kade scowled a bit but let it be, no wanting to get on Chase’s bad side. 

The couple nodded and Chase rested his head back on Heatwave’s chest. The red mech’s optics filled with affection and he smiled softly, his hand coming up to rest gently on the back of Chase’s helm. The family took that as their hint to leave and quietly left. They returned to what they had been doing beforehand and Charlie went to make dinner.


End file.
